The Fateful Encounter
by masterjoh007
Summary: These story involves characters from Bleach, Fairy Tail and Naruto. The squad captains, Ichigo, Kon, Rukia were abducted by a mysterious person from a suspicious looking building. The head captain of Sereitei gave a job request to guilds from Fiore and the ninjas. Will they succeed? Will they save the captains?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fateful Encounter**

(Fairy Tail x Naruto x Bleach Cross-over)

Note: This is my very first story. I hope you will like it. There may be some twists or something that could be confusing to the real anime or manga so please bear with it. The first chapter involves the characters from Bleach.

**Chapter 1:**

**Beware of Suspicious-looking Building**

"Yare-yare, the weather is so unpredictable. I never thought that it would rain like this." Said Ichigo

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Rukia

"Nee-san, Ichigo, wait up!" said Kon

Along the way, they saw a suspicious-looking building and Ichigo sense a strong reiatsu so they decided to check it out

"Rukia, Kon, I sense a super-strong reiatsu over there, let's check it out." Ichigo

"Yeah, I'll contact Urahara and Soul Society to investigate this creepy place." Rukia

"Hey, Ichigo, I think we should go home, I have a bad feeling." Kon

While checking out the building, the reiatsu suddenly disappeared, so they changed into their shinigami form and go to Soul Society.

At Soul Society

"Sorry for the intrusion head captain but we found a suspicious looking building in the human world and we sensed a super strong reiatsu coming from that building." Rukia

"I think we have encountered that reiatsu before, I'm not sure but the reiatsu is the same as former squad captain, Aizen." Ichigo

"I'm afraid, I can't help you with that problem now because three days ago, Captain Byakuya, Sgt. Renji, and Captain Soi Fon went to human world to investigate the same building you saw. Right now, they're still lost, I think they were abducted by whoever the culprit is." Said the Head Captain

"Oh no! What shall we do? Even the strongest shinigami is lost? Aaaaaah!" Kon

"Please be calm Kon-san, I am planning to go to human world and investigate that building too, I'm planning to help you do that." Said Captain Hitsugaya

"Thanks Toushirou." Said Ichigo

"Hm, I told you, it's not Toushirou, it's Captain Hitsugaya but you need not to thank me I'm just doing what is right." Hitsugaya

"I suggest you to leave that place alone, we can't afford to lose another comrades here." Head captain

"(getting pissed) What!? You don't care about Byakuya, Renji and Soi Fon? Whatever it takes, we have to save them." Ichigo

"That's right. You said we can't afford to lose another comrades, right? So we have to save them." Hitsugaya

"Okay then, take care." head captain

Returning to human world, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rukia and Kon go directly to that suspicious building and found Urahara lying unconscious along the door

"Hey Urahara, what happened here? Where is Byakuya and anybody else?" asked Ichigo

"Wake up Urahara! Please wake up." Rukia

Then Urahara woke up and spread a magic thing and they're all unconscious and they woke up in an unfamiliar place and they saw Byakuya, Renji and Soi Fon standing in front of them with an evil smile

"Huh! B-bbb-Bya-kuuu-ya, Ren-jjjj-ji, Soi Ffffff-Fon, what is the meaning of this? Why? Wake up! You're not yourself! Untie us!" Ichigo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We're not your friends anymore! They're gone! HAHAHAHAHA!" Byakuya

"….and now, for the plan to succeed, take this, inhale this potion and be one of us, all of you." Renji

And they have inhaled the potion and then they forgot who they are. Three weeks have passed and they're still lost so the Soul Society is panicking since their strongest comrades were lost and they're talking and planning what to do in order to save them.

"Head Captain, we have recorded an activity over the suspicious building in the human world and according to what we have investigated, it's not an ordinary reiatsu and it seems to have other spiritual or inner power involved, like what they call chakra and ethernano." Said Rinko

"Matsumoto-san, it's been three weeks since they were lost, I can't just sit here and wait before something bad happens. Let's seek for help to someone I know since chakra and ethernano is involved, they were the only ones who can do something about it." Said head captain Yamamoto

"Yes head captain, only a ninja or a mage can deal with them but we have to give them support because we don't know what power do the enemies have." Rinko

"Captain Kenpachi, prepare a job request and send it to Fairy Tail guild and Konoha, also, give me my regards to Makarov and Tsunade. Don't forget to send flowers to the grave of the Third Hokage in Konoha." Head captain

"Yes captain." Kenpachi


	2. Chapter 2

****Note: The second chapter involves the character from Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach. ENJOY!

**Chapter 2:**

**The Request**

Natsu and Lucy were looking at the job request board and they found the request from Soul Society and . .

"Wow! What is this? A job to save a shinigami? Hahaha shinigamis do exist eh? Really? Hahaha I want to meet one." Said Natsu

"Natsu, that's an S-class job. We can't do that." Said Lucy

"Grrrr. If it's not for that damn Grimoire Heart, I would have became an S-class wizard now but Erza is in our team so we are allowed to do it." Natsu

Erza, Gray and Happy arrived and heard the conversation and check it out

"What is that? May I see it, Natsu?" Erza

"Here, Erza let's do this! I want to meet a shinigami!" said Natsu

"It's not an ordinary job and we have to put our lives in the line to do this job, it's dangerous, let's leave it to Gildarts or Laxus, we were weaken since we have frozen for 7 years on Tenroujima so we are not ready to deal with this kind of job, even though we have 4, I mean 5 members in our team it may be difficult for us to do this, besides we just finished our fight with the reborn oracion seis during the infinity clock arc and the grand magic games is less than 4 months apart, so I say no!" Erza explained

"But I want to meet a real shinigami, Erza, please accept that, we can invite other members to do this job, I don't care about the reward, all I care is I have to meet a real shinigami." Said Natsu

"Well, I care about the reward, I need money. huhuhu" said Lucy

Then Makarov come forward and requested the chosen members to accept the job

"Everyone, please listen to my request. This is an emergency and we need to accept this job no matter what. My friend, the head captain of soul society requested that job to rescue the lost shinigamis and there is a mage involved in this so they decided to seek for our help, don't worry it's not just us, but the ninjas from the Country of Fire were helping too because there is an involved ninja too, and together we're powerful but we must not underestimate the enemies." Said Makarov

"So, what we're suppose to do Master? Have you choose the members who have to do this job?" asked Erza

"Gildarts, Laxus, the Raijinshu, shadow gear were out on job so we can't bother them, the only left here to be fit for this job were Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Charle, Lily, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel. Please accept the job, you're the only ones we can count on." Said Makarov

"Will you count me in Master Makarov of Fairy Tail? I just can't let my dear Juvia-chan go on such dangerous job alone." Said Lyon who happens to pass by the guild

"Well, if I were your master I would have choose you for this job but I can't just decide for that, what if something will happen to you and Lamia Scale will accuse me of something?" Makarov

"Don't worry about that master Makarov, they will not do that. The head master of Soul Society also send a request in our guild and I accepted it alone because I have a feeling that I can work with my beloved Juvia-chan and I won't let Gray, I mean the enemies lay a hand on my Juvia." Lyon

"Okay then, welcome." Makarov

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about Lyon? Geez, suit yourself." Said Gray

"Wow, with this number of member plus the Konoha ninjas, I bet we can finish this job in just a day! Hahaahaha.. shinigami-sama, wait for me!" said Natsu

"BAKA! Don't underestimate the enemies, we're trying to rescue squad captains, sgt, and a substitute shinigami with the same level of reiatsu as the squad captains. It means if we fail this, we might die. It's a matter of life and death. We must survive this." Said Erza

"I'm starting to tremble. Aaaah. . . I can't do that much but I'll do my best to survive." Said Lucy

"Juvia will do her best too.(smiling and blushing)" said Juvia

"Take care everyone! Along the way you will meet the other members to complete the job" said Makarov

Along the way, Natsu and the other members were talking about who were the other members that Makarov hired. Suddenly, Erza stopped and. .

"Jellal? Don't tell me you were the other members that the master mentioned" said Erza shockingly

"Yes. We are. We went to the country of the rising sun two days ago and I sensed a magic power same to Zeref and I suspect he's behind the missing shinigamis." Said Jellal

"With my time ark, we can arrive there in no time. We don't need to ride an airplane to go there besides the three of us were fugitives but you don't have to worry, we will do our best to hide our presence from the magic council." Ultear said to the team

"Alright then, Let's go. Let's work together and survive." Said Erza

Meanwhile in a village along the country of fire, in Konoha, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and the kazekage of the Sand Gaara with Temari were called on an emergency meeting by Tsunade.

"We have an emergency S-rank mission requested by head captain Yamamoto of Sereitei or Soul Society. I have chosen you for this mission, would you accept it? The reward is great but we were dealing with a hollow, mage and ninja. I have also called Gaara from Sand to help us since it's a mission where you need to work on large number team. Don't worry, some mages from the country of Fiore were on their way to the country of the Rising Sun to do the job. In short, we have an allied mages." Tsunade explained to them

"Tsunade-sama, do shinigamis really exist? I mean, isn't that just a prank?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade-baa-san, I don't even know that the country of the Rising Sun exists." Naruto added

"Well, I would like to meet a shinigami." Said Ino

"It is not a prank Sakura, they were real, one of the squad captains send this request by himself and it's an emergency. The head captain there is an old friend of the Third Hokage. It's okay if you don't accept this mission, I can call for other ninjas to do this. I'm also coming, because I had a feeling that I would meet him(blushing)." Said Tsunade

Naruto to Sakura, "Maybe Tsunade-baa-san has a crush on a shinigami. hahaha."

"BAKA! Maybe one of the mages in Fiore. hihihi." said Sakura

"Hey, I heard that. Hmmmp! Hey Kakashi, Gaara, what can you say about it?" Tsunade

"I think, it's fine, I recently read a book about shinigamis and I think I would like to meet them." Kakashi answered

"I would be happy to help you Hokage-san." Gaara added

"Thank you for that. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Temari, will you help us?" Tsunade asked them with an evil glare

"Yes ma'am!" they answered together

"Now packed up your things and let's meet at the village's gate and off to the country of the Rising Sun." Tsunade said with an excited face "Yes! At last I would finally meet him!"

At the gate

"It's a miracle! Why is Kakashi-sensei early? Hmmm I have a bad feeling about this. hahaha" Naruto teased Kakashi

"Whatever, I am just excited because I can meet a real shinigami. Besides, look at our Fifth, she's blushing." Kakashi said

"Well, let's go! Take care everyone and make sure that everyone will survive." Tsunade said to them


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**The Country of the Rising Sun**

Uryu, Sado, Orihime and Keigo were walking down the streets of the Karakura town and in a vacant lot they heard an explosion

"Hollows? Espada? What's that explosion? Let's check it out. Maybe Ichigo and the others were there." Orihime said

"It's been three weeks since Ichigo and the others were nowhere to be found." Said Uryu

When they arrived at the place they saw the fairy tail mages with Lyon, Jellal, Meldy and Ultear.

"Did we arrive? Whooooaaah! Is this the country of the Rising Sun? Woooow! And whoaaaah. ." Natsu said with excited face

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the country of the Rising Sun. All that left is to find a way to Soul Society." Ultear said

"You better be not mistaken or else. ." Erza said while unsheathing her sword pointing to Jellal

"Oi oi! Why are you pointing it to Jellal Erza-san?" Meldy asked her

"Uhmmm, excuse me. Who are you guys? Are you lost? Did you just said Soul Society?" Orihime asked the mages

"Yes, what is this place?" Erza said

"This place is Karakura. You are in Japan." Uryu aanswered Erza

"What? Hey Ultear! What the hell? It's not the place we suppose to go! You've made a mistake!" Erza said

"And the people outside this country knows Japan as the country of the Rising Sun." Uryu added

"I see." Erza said with red face

"Were you the ones behind all this ruckus? Did you abduct our friends? If you were the ones behind this I will not hesitate to kill all of you at once!" Uryu said

"What the hell are you talking about glasses-boy!? Huuuuh? Is that war you want? Huuuuh?" Natsu said with fire in his hand

"Relax, Natsu-san. Glasses-san, my name is Jellal Fernandez, we are here for a job requested by Soul Society, would you help us find our way there?" Jellal explained

"I am Uryu, I'm afraid Soul Society does not exist here but I know where the gate to Sereitei is." Uryu said

"Sereitei? What's that?" Gray asked

"Sereitei is a place where the shinigamis live and maintain the balance of humans and soul." Sado explained "By the way I'm Sado."

"I am Inoue Orihime, pleased to meet you."

"I am Erza Scarlet from Fiore."

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage."

"Meldy of Crime Sorciere."

"Ultear Milkovich, the time mage."

"Wendy Marvel, a cccc-cute mage.(blushing)"

"Happy the Cat."

"Charle, the predictor."

"Panther Lily, the great."

"Gajeel Redfox, the iron mage."

"Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage."

"Juvia Lockser, the water mage."

"Lyon Vastia, an ice mage of Lamia Scale."

"Nice to meet you all." They said together

"Uryu-san, will you show us the way to Sereitei?" Jellal said

"Okay mages." Uryu said

They followed Uryu and they arrived at the gate to Sereitei

"Listen carefully, we need to separate your body and your soul for you to pass through this gate." Uryu said

"What? You mean we have to die?" Natsu asked

"BAKA! It is just temporary." Uryu answered

"There's no need for them to separate their souls to their body. They can pass through this gate because they were mages and they were strong enough to survive in Sereitei." Rinko said who just arrived to human world

"Yoh, Matsumoto-san what are you doing here?" Orihime asked

"I was told to guide the mages that were hired and I believe they were the ones. Now, follow me, the ninjas were waiting there." Rinko said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Soul Society**

The mages arrived at Sereitei and they go directly to the head master to talk about the matter with the Konoha's ninja

"Oh, looks like the mages have arrived. I am Sereitei's head captain Yamamoto. Now, let's start talking about this important mission. Listen very carefully. Three weeks ago in the human world, we sensed an activity in the human world somewhere in Karakura where we sensed an abnormal amount of reiatsu and not just reiatsu, some strange energy and we found out that it is chakra and ethernano that's why I hired ninjas and mages to complete this mission. We have lost Captain Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Soi Fon, Sgt. Abarai, Rukia, former captain Urahara, the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki with his friend Kon. We can't just sit down and relax here. We will also help you with that. Thank you for coming all the way here from far away land." Head Captain Yamamoto said

"Head Captain, it is our pleasure to help you. What can we do?" Jellal said

"I want all of you to scout this building(showing the creepy building from a projection). Do whatever you can to save them." Yamamoto said

"Okay Captain. Come on guys. We can't waste time here." Tsunade said

"Tsunade-baa-san, why are you blushing? Is that blue-haired man attractive? hihihi" Naruto teasing Tsunade

"BAKA! Let's go. Yamamoto-san, we have to go. We promise we save your comrades." Tsunade said

"We must go as well head captain." Jellal said

"Maybe she likes the old man. Hihihi" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"BAKA! Don't you think that black-haired guy over there looks like Sasuke?" Sakura said

"Whatever! But that sexy girl over there is kinda cute. Hihihi." Naruto said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Karakura**

They're back in human world and outside the gate, Uryu and his friends were waiting.

"Looks like you're all back. I have found a place for you to stay." Uryu said

"Where?" Jellal asked

"Ichigo Kurosaki's place." Sado answered "We talked to his father and sisters and they agreed."

"Well then, please lead us there." Tsunade said

"Follow us." Orihime said with a smile

On their way to Ichigo's place Natsu suddenly stopped and

"Since we have to work together, let's get to know each other and get along." Natsu said

"Agree!" Naruto agreed

"BAKA!" Sakura and Erza said

"Well, we can if we arrive at, whoaaah! Why did you stop Uryu-san?" Jellal asked

"We have arrived." Uryu said

"Do you think we will fit there? I mean it's too small for all of us and you know if these boys will fight it will collapse." Erza explained

"Don't worry about that Erza-san. It may look like it but it has passed many battles but it still stands. Now let's go and all of you get some rest." Orihime said

The moment they entered Ichigo's house, they were welcomed by Karin and Yuzu and brought them to a big room.

"Welcome mages and ninjas. Please feel at home." Karin said

They arranged their things and plan the order to take a bath.

"Now we have to minimize our fights and something." Erza said

"Shall we separate the boys from girls?" Tsunade asked

"It's okay, we always take a bath together and sleep together in our guild. Right, Natsu and Gray?" Erza said

"Whaaaaat!? You took a bath with that two, Erza? Why? I mean, it's not normal. We must separate male and female. The boys will find a place to stay." Jellal said with red face

"Jellal's right. We must separate. I can't take a bath with Natsu and Gray like you do." Lucy said

"Hey! We have to know each other!" Natsu said

"Yeah! We will work together so we need to get to know each other." Naruto added

"Alright. Start with you, Natsu." Erza said

"Hey everyone, I am Natsu Dragneel, fire mage, I love to eat fire. My favorite attack is Roar of the fire dragon."

"You can eat fire? Wow! I am Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja and a future hokage. I love ramen and I think Rasengan is my favorite jutsu."

"Trust me, Natsu is a monster. I am Happy the cat, the cattiest among the cats. I can fly."

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage and. .. aaaaah! Why are you here Loke?"

"Don't worry Lucy, I used my own power to passed through the gate. I am Loke in human world and I am Lucy's celestial spirit Leo, the lion and I am her first love but past is past so are you free tonight?(offering his hand to Tsunade)"

"Hmmm, you're way to young for me and I hate playboys. Hey, I am Tsunade and I want to be young forever."

"Is that even possible? I am Erza Scarlet, an armored mage, I could change my outfit with whatever I wished to."

"Wow, you're amazing Erza-san, I want to have that kind of power. I am Sakura, nice to meet you all."

"You sure don't talk too much Sakura-san, Well I am Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage and I love to picked a fight with Natsu. Hahaha"

"You're so cool Gray, I am Ino, and I think I like you Gray-san, you're so handsome, will you be my boyfriend? Hihi"

"Hey! Gray-sama is mine! You can't have him! Gray-sama is Juvia's future husband." Juvia said "by the way, I am Juvia."

"Don't worry Juvia-chan, you still have me. Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, also an ice mage like Gray."

"Yare-yare. . I never thought that I would be working with bunch of kids. Hey everyone, I am Jellal Fernandez, a mage. I think I like someone here. Hihi"

"Hello, Ultear Milkovich is my name, nice to meet you all. Hey, you over there(pointing to Kakashi), would you show us your face? I would love to see your face. Would you give me the honor of showing your face to me?"

"Hey, konbanwa, I am Kakashi, I'm sorry Ultear-san but I can't show you my face right now. Maybe, next time."

"So bad for you Ul, hello, I am Meldy. Hope we'll be friends(smile)."

"Geez! What a pain, I am Gajeel Redfox, I love irons and I like to eat them."

"I am Panther Lily, his cat."

"I am Wendy Marvel, a sky dragon slayer. Nice to meet you all."

"I am Charle."

"Shikamaru." With his usual face expression

"Gaara of the sand."

"I am Temari, I'm looking forward to work with all you."

"Now that we all know each other, listen very carefully, Whatever happens, we must prioritize our lives first. We must work together always." Jellal said to them

"Moreover, Naruto, don't make a move alone." Tsunade added

"Same goes for you Natsu and Gray." Erza added

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto, Gray and Natsu said together.

"I suggest we go in order like the order of how we introduced each other." Lucy suggested

"Yeah, right." Erza agreed

"Erza, don't ever take a bath with Natsu and Gray again." Jellal said to Erza with a red face

"Huh? What's wrong with that? It's okay, we grew up together." Erza said

"That's not the point. . aah whatever." Jellal said

While they were waiting for their turns, Tsunade approached Jellal and they go out for a walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Big Secret**

While Tsunade and Jellal were out for a walk, they started talking about something.

"Jellal Fernandez, it's been 25 years since I last saw you with your father Seigmund Fernandez." Tsunade said

"How did you know my father's name?" Jellal asked confusingly

"You know, Jellal, you kinda look like your father. " Tsunade

"Wait a minute, are you my father's friend or what?" Jellal still confuse

"26 years ago, I went overseas, in Fiore, for a mission and I met Seigmund. We fell inlove with each other until we get married, and you were born. After you were born, . .

FLASHBACK

"Seigmund, I'm afraid I need to go home now, Konoha needs me." Tsunade said

"Why? If you want, I will go with you." Seigmund said

"I'm afraid it's not possible. You're a mage and this country needs you. We have to divorce." Tsunade said

"What? I don't want Jellal and Jerard to grow up without a mother. Please, I beg you, please let me go with you." Seigmund

"I will bring Jerard. You take care of Jellal. Jerard has a weak body so he needs a mother to take care to. I would like to bring both of them but it's not safe." Tsunade

"Please don't leave us!(crying)" Seigmund

FLASHBACK END

". . that's what happened. I left you with your father and I brought your younger twin brother with me back then." Tsunade said and tears started falling from her eyes

"What? I have a real twin brother? I once fall into darkness 7 years ago and pretended to have a twin brother not knowing I have real one. Now, where is he?" Jellal asked

"After we left, someone was chasing me and cast a spell on me, I fell asleep and when I woke up, Jerard is nowhere to be found." Tsunade answered

"What? You mean. ." Jellal don't know what to say then suddenly, Erza interrupted their conversation

"Jellal, would you like to take a bath with me?" Erza asked

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? What? NO! I mean, it's not normal! We're opposite genders and we're both grown up, I am 25 and you're supposed to be 25 too but you were all frozen at Tenroujima for 7 years so you're still 18 now. Whooaaaah! Don't ask ridiculous questions like that." Jellal said

"What's wrong with it? We're childhood friends, right? Natsu and Gray will join me too." Erza said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaat!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (imagining weird things and his face turned red) No way! I can't take it." Jellal

"Are you imagining things again? Stop that, you pervert." Erza said

"I'm sooo sooorrryy! Huhu Erzaaa, let's sleep together." Jellal said

"Okay then. I'll go first then." Erza said

After Erza entered Ichigo's house, Tsunade teased Jellal

"So, she is the one? Hahaha If you want advice, just tell me. I will give you free advice because you're my son." Tsunade said

"Stop it! You need to explain yourself later but for now, let's rest so that we can work well starting tomorrow, Tsunade-san." Jellal said and enter Ichigo's house

"Yare-yare, you're tougher than I thought." Tsunade said to herself

Then they entered the house and as they all finished taking bath, they get ready to sleep, though Jellal fell asleep in the bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Natsu, Naruto, Karin, where are you?**

It's midnight when Natsu and Naruto woke up from a noise they heard.

"What was that noise?" Natsu asked Naruto

"It's from that room. (Naruto pointed Ichigo's room)" said Naruto

"Let's check it out." Natsu suggested

They checked Ichigo's room and they saw Karin struggling from something, since they don't have spiritual power, they can't see or hear it and they help Karin.

"Are you okay? What was that?" Natsu asked

"Somehow, it's a hollow! RUUUUUN!" Karin said

"But I can't see anything." Naruto said with confused face

"Yeah but somehow, I can smell something weird." Natsu said

Then they suddenly disappeared.

The next morning, when everybody woke up, Yuzu finished prepared breakfast for everybody and call them for breakfast.

"Uhm, please it your breakfast, hope you like it." Said Yuzu

"Kurosaki-kun, thank you so much, you should have asked for our help. It's too much for you." Erza said

"It's okay, you're all here to save my brother and our friends so it's the least we can do. Please come this way." Yuzu said

"Thank you, I bet you were raised well." Kakashi said

On the other hand Ultear, Sakura, Wendy, Ino and Meldy were talking about what's behind Kakashi-sensei's mask.

"You think Kakashi's handsome? I mean by looking at his eyes. I bet he is sooo handsome." Ultear asked Sakura

"Hey, Ultear-san, you like Kakashi-sensei? Honestly, we've been together for years but we haven't seen his face too. I wanna see his face. We're done with that episode already but I still wanna see his face." Sakura said

"I know, we have to use this chance to see his face." Ino said

"What chance?" Wendy asked

"Isn't it obvious, when you eat you have to remove your mask, right Ino?" Meldy said

"Yeah, you're right." Ino said

"But Kakashi-sensei eats fast, he's a ninja after all." Sakura doubted

"We'll just try. Don't give up. I will see Kakashi's face no matter what." Ultear said with high willpower.

"Ultear-san, I thought you are not interested with men. I mean, you lived your life with magic power." Meldy said

"I'm just interested with his face, not the man itself." Ultear said

"I see. So you like Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Eh? No! I just wanna see his face." Ultear answered blushing

"Hiiiiiiih! You llllllike him.." Meldy teased Ultear

"Oi oi, now you were copying Happy." Ultear

"Heeeeh! I will tell Kakashi-sensei about that, I bet he would be happy." Ino teased her

Then Ultear were stunned and cannot say anything and begin to walk and walk while imagining weird things.

"Ultear-san? Are you okay? Oi. ." Wendy asked

They all headed to the kitchen and eat their breakfast and looks like they were forgetting something.

"Wait a minute, have we lost some member here?" Jellal suddenly asked everybody

"Come to think of it, have you seen Natsu?" Erza added

"Naruto is missing too. Where have they gone?" Sakura added

"Karin-nee is also missing, I bet they went somewhere." Yuzu said to make them calm

"I think so too. Last night I sensed a reiatsu of a hollow here but it suddenly disappeared. I bet they were abducted by hollows. I forgot to give you this pills where you can see any spirits or hollows." Uryu who just arrived interrupted their conversation

"Uryu-san, what do you mean by that? Hollows? What are they? Are they the ones who were responsible for those lost shinigamis?" Tsunade asked Uryu

"Hmmm, I'm not the type who talks too much but since you arrived here, I became like this. Hollows were the ones who were eating souls and attacks the weak souls. It is shinigamis duty to cleanse them and send them to Sereitei." Uryu answered

A moment of silence until somebody attacks them.

"Shimata! We were attacked! Get doooown!" Jellal said to them

"Leave it to me! Run for your lives! I will handle them." Uryu said

"Are you crazy? You can't handle them by yourself!" Jellal

"You were here for your jobs, right? What the hell were you wasting time for? Get going! It is our job here to stop this hollows!" Uryu shouted

"Understood! Everybody! Let's go!" Jellal told the members

Orihime and Sado arrived at Ichigo's place and help Uryu while the mages and ninjas were on their way searching for Natsu, Naruto, and Karin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Search for the lost members**

On their way searching for the three, they don't know where to start searching since they're not familiar with the place and some strange things appeared.

"What is that? Hollows?" Kakashi asked

"How rude of you masked man. I am not a hollow or any enemy. I still cherish the parfum of friendship and now we have come to lend a hand to all of you. MEN! (SPARK! SPARK!)" Ichiya said it while posing his usual poses and sparkling

"Don't forget about us, Hibiki Laytis." Hibiki said while doing his usual pose

"Ren."

"Eve."

"Together, we are the Tri-men!"

They approached Tsunade and they did their usual thing

"Are you free tonight?" Hibiki said to Tsunade

"That dress looks good on you." Ren

"I've decided, I will be your little brother." Eve said

"Who are these annoying brats?" Tsunade said with annoyed face

"MEEEN! We are not here to play. We are here to restore the parfum of friendship we all had before." Ichiya said

"Pardon us." The tri-men said together

"Since the head master of Sereitei is worrying about all of you, they requested the Blue Pegasus to help you out and we were the ones who accepted this job. I am looking forward to work with all of you." Ichiya explained

"Ichiya-san, we were currently looking for Natsu, Naruto and Karin who went missing last night." Ultear said

"In that case, we need to split and search for them." Eve suggested

"I will use my telepathy to make every member communicate with each other. I'll use archive and upload this place's map to your brains so that we prevent you from getting lost." Hibiki added

"Gray, Lyon, Ren, you three go that way. Kakashi-san, Ultear, you go that way. Meldy, Wendy, that way. Sakura, Lucy, Eve, this way. Juvia-chan, Tsunade-san, Shikamaru-kun, I suggest that way. Gajeel-san, Gaara-san, that way. Panther Lily, Charle, Happy, you search from above. Erza, Temari-chan, come with me." Jellal ordered them

"Hmmm, since when did you became our leader Jellal-san? But you really are a good strategist. Very well, since you were closer to them. Juvia-chan, let's do our best." Shikamaru said

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up with my emotions. I sensed a dark presence that's close to Zeref's that's why it's making me excited." Jellal said

"Hmmm, that's my son for you." Tsunade suddenly said

"WHAAAAAAAT?! Jellal-san is your son? Really? HOOOWWW!? Seriously?" Sakura shockingly said

"BAKA! Why the hell are you bringing up that issue here. It's not time for that ridiculous thing. Let's go, Erza, Temari-san." Jellal said it with annoyed face

"Yes, Yes. Let's go. Take care everyone." Tsunade said

They went on their way while searching for Natsu, Naruto, and Karin. Suddenly, Ultear and Kakashi met an enemy.? OOOoops! Sakura.. It's Kuchiki Byakuya. Did he come to help or. .. .. .

"Who are you people? I bet you're not from here." Byakuya asked

"Kakashi Hatake. Who are you? We don't have time to play with you."

"I am Ultear. If you don't mind, will you let us pass?"

"Hmmm. So it's true. Ninjas and Mages were gathered here. I am Byakuya Kuchiki and I am here to destroy you!"

"Kuchiki? Are you one of the squad captain of Sereitei? We are here to save you and your friends. We're not your enemies." Ultear asked with confused look

"What are you talking about? I don't know a place name Sereitei. I'm here to destroy you once and for all. Behold, my power. SENBONSAKURA KAGEYOSHI!" Byakuya released his zanpakuto an attack Ultear and Kakashi.

"What an overwhelming power! Be careful Ultear-san. He's not an enemy but we have no choice but to fight him for now. He is a squad captain, means he's so strong. I will try to use my sharingan to him."

"Yes." Ultear agreed blushing

"Shimata! It's not working. Don't let your guard down." Kakashi said

"I'll try Time Ark." Ultear suggested

"Time Ark? What's that? Is that your magic? Don't push yourself. He's not an ordinary shinigami." Kakashi asked

"Watch it. TIME ARK! Hmm. With my time ark your weapon will be. . . . WHAT?! It's not working! How? Why? It's suppose to work." Ultear grasping "He's so strong! What kind of power is that?"

"If I recall, time ark is a lost magic and it's not working with living things like human or anything with blood?." Kakashi said

"Living things? It means, his weapon is living thing? What? How? What shall we do now?" Ultear said

"Stand back, I have to use it. . CHIDORI!"

"Me too. Ice Make. . . .sword!"

Ultear and Kakashi attacked Byakuya

"Hahahahaha! It's nothing. Is that all you've got? Is that a ninja and mage? Don't joke with me!" Byakuya said

"Ultear-san, I never knew you're an ice mage too. Make me a sword. I will concentrate a chakra on it and we'll attack together."

"(together! Together! Together! –these words were clinging on Ultear's ears and Ultear's face starts to blush) Yes. Ice make Sword!"

"Let's do this!"

They attacked Byakuya together, they seem to scratched him a little and they have fallen on the ground

"It's that all you have? What a fool!" Byakuya said it then leave them lying on the ground but before that "Tell your friends to go home!"

After Byakuya left, Ultear was out of energy and can hardly stand up.

"Ultear-san, you can barely stand up. I'll carry you."

"Thanks Kakashi-san, If you don't mind, Will you show me what's behind that mask? I mean. . (Then suddenly Ultear touch his mask and attempted to remove it but)"

"No! Not yet. It's not the time for this. I don't mean you can't see it It's just not now."

Then they search for a place to rest.

P.S For any questions regarding this just pm me or post a review. . but please don't be rude. someone just posted a review and mocked my work. This is a fanfiction, right? It is our chance to make our favorite anime or manga to have a story on how we wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Cold War**

this also took place while Ultear and Kakashi faced Byakuya

Lyon, Gray and Ren, on the other hand felt cold

"It's cold!" Lyon said

"Yeah. Hey! Show yourself!" Gray shouted

"I wonder how an ice mages feel cold? Is your ice different from mine?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lyon said

"Don't you dare mock us! Show yourself and show us what you're capable of!" Gray demanded

"Hmm. HYOURINMAROU!" The ice shinigami finally showed himself

"Hyourinmarou? The ice dragon? Is he a dragon slayer?" Ren asked

"How the hell should we know?" Gray answered

Then Hitsugaya attacked them and they all use their full powers to attack and defend themselves.

"Ice make. . cannon!" Gray shouted

"Don't let your guard down! He's so powerful. He's the ice shinigami and a squad captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya." Ren said

"Whaaaaat? Squad captain? That kid? Huh? We're suppose to save them. Not fight them." Gray asked confusingly

"Why is he attacking us? ICE MAKE EAGLE!" Lyon said

"Shimatta! It's not working! What shall we do? And why the hell are you attacking us, kid?" Gray said

"What now mages? Is that all? Hahahahaha! LOSERS!" Hitsugaya insulted them until Lyon had an idea

"Ice make. . DRAGOOOOOOON!" Lyon suddenly shouted

"Dragon? Since when did you master making a dragon? Have you seen one?" Gray asked

"Save that question later. For now, let's get serious?" Lyon answered

"Alright!" Gray and Ren agreed

As usual Gray and Lyon stripped and Hitsugaya was confused and secretly flattered by the dragon that Lyon created

"DAIGUREN HYOURINMAROU!" Hitsugaya finally activated his bankai and. .

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Hyourinmarou asked the dragon that created by Lyon

"Hmmm. . Long time no see Hyourinmarou. I'm afraid I have to fight you now." The dragon said

"Then let's give our all for our masters." Hyourinmarou said

"You summoned a real dragon, Lyon? How? Where did you learned that kind of magic?" Gray asked

"No. It seems that a dragon spirit possessed my creation." Lyon answered and also confused

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Hitsugaya suddenly shouted

"What?" Gray asked

Then Hitsugaya suddenly shout and shout and feel pain all over his head

"Hey! Hang in there kid." Lyon said to Hitsugaya

Then Hitsugaya suddenly stop screaming and. .

"Hey, What happened here?" Hitsugaya asked

"You don't remember what happened? Well, you attacked us and. ." Lyon answered Hitsugaya until Gray stopped him

"Stop it Lyon, I think he's under control all this time. Toushirou, will you tell us what happened to you and to the other soul reapers? Also tell us where are the other?" Gray said

"Attacked you? I'm sorry. It happened a week ago. We checked the suspicious looking building and then somebody spread some potion and we were put to sleep. Then I don't remember anything after that until I saw Ichigo telling me to wake up but I still attacked him. I'm sorry. Anyway, it's not Toushirou, It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Let's go somewhere safe." Ren suggested

P.S Sorry for the long wait . . I've been busy with my studies these past weeks . . because of that I can't post so to compensate i will post chapter 9 to 12 . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fire**

(this is where we knew why Natsu, Naruto and Karin were lost)

That midnight when Natsu and Naruto smelled the hollow that attacked Karin they tried to follow it via scent

"Karin, what is that thing?" Natsu asked

"It's a hollow. Here, take this pill and you will be able to see it." Karin suggested

"Understood." Naruto agreed

After they took the pills they able to see the hollows that surrounding them

"Whoah! So many weird, ugly things. These are hollows? What the hell did they want from you? Do you always take that pill in order to see them?" Natsu asked

"No. I don't need to take these pills. I can see spirits from the day I was born. My dad is a shinigami so we were able to see them." Karin explained

"Amazing! How long will this pill take effect?" Naruto asked

"I have no idea. Let's fight them!" Karin said

"Understood. Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

"Rasengan!"

Then they fought until they were exhausted and the hollows left them.

"What was that for? Natsu-san, Naruto-san, let's go to Sereitei and let them heal you."

"Why Sereitei? Can we just go to the nearest hospital? We have to wake the others up and inform them about this." Natsu said

"No, don't tell them yet. Let them rest for now. We must not speak about this to them, okay? Your wounds can only be cured in Sereitei." Karin said

"How can we cover this incident? They will also notice we're missing." Natsu said

"Just leave it to me. I have a good reason to tell them." Karin said

"Okay, Come on! We're wasting time here." Naruto said

Then they go to Sereitei to make them treat their wounds.

At Sereitei

"Young man, It's a relief you only got this wound and you just made it in time. If you were late for only a second, you would have died." Matsumoto said

"Matsumoto-san, thank you for the help. We will do our best to save them. I promise I will save them, not because it's our job but because we are ninjas and Konoha's pride." Naruto said

"Yeah. We will definitely save them no matter what. Fairy Tail always helps those in needs. We will never let you down." Natsu said

"What a high spirits and wills you have young boys. I bet your guild and village were so proud of you."

Then they finished treating Naruto and Natsu.

"That should do it. Now go back and do your jobs and make your guild and village proud of you." Matsumoto said

"Yes, Thank you so much Matsumoto-san. What about Karin-san?" Natsu said

"We still need to check her up. Her damage is more than what we see. It's not an ordinary wound. Only her spiritual power is helping her survive."

"We will definitely save your comrades and friends. I promise. Thank you so much." Naruto said

Then they go back to human world and as they arrived they hurriedly went back to Ichigo's house and they saw Uryu and the others fighting the hollows.

"Hollows! Uryu-san, we've come to help." Natsu said

"Where have you been? Where is Karin?" Orihime said

"She's currently under diagnosis at Sereitei. She were attacked by hollows and. . KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!. .and we brought her there. Aaah! RASENGAN!" Naruto explained while fighting the hollows.

"By the way where are the others?" Natsu asked

"They left searching for the three of you." Uryu answered

Then they heard voice of Hibiki

"Everyone, do you hear me? I am Hibiki and you must respond as you hear me."

"Hibiki? What are you doing here? Natsu here"

"Natsu? Where were you? Where have you been?" Erza asked

"We're sorry, we've been to Sereitei all this time. I'm sorry for not telling everybody."

"We're at Ichigo-san's House." Naruto said

"I see. That's great. Everyone, let's head back." Jellal said

Then everyone return to Ichigo's house.

"Ultear-san, Kakashi-san, are you okay? I will heal you." Wendy said

"Don't push yourself, Wendy. They were really strong, we've met one of them, name is Byakuya Kuchiki." Ultear said

"Kuchiki Byakuya? He's one of the captains, he's not our enemy. Why did you fight him?" Uryu said

"We told him that but it seems like he's being controlled or something. He attacked us the moment he saw us. We should do something about it." Kakashi explained

As they were still talking about what happened, Lyon, Ren, Gray, and Hitsugaya arrived.

"Lyon, Gray, Ren and? Who might you be?" Jellal said

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have awakened by the ice dragon created by Lyon-san. I was also under control. Thanks to them I have awake."

"So you're one of the squad captains? Nice to meet you, I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, I know, I heard of you. You are the wizard known as Titania from Fiore."

"We have to treat the wounds. Please come this way." Orihime said

"You're Orihime, right? Do you have healing magic too? It's amazing."

"No, it's not magic. It's just a spell that returns your wounded parts to the time where it hasn't been wounded, like it didn't happened at all." Orihime explained

"Amazing power! I will help too." Wendy said

"The house? It's destroyed, wait, I can do something about it." As Ultear said it, she started to cast her time ark magic to restore the house back to its normal state.

"Ultear-san, don't push yourself. Wow, it's back to normal." Kakashi said

"See? It's the least I can do. Ah!" after saying these words, Ultear lost consciousness.

"Ultear? We have to take her inside." Kakashi said

"Take her to the room. I will try to treat her." Tsunade said

"I'll help to." Wendy said

"Me, too." Orihime said

"I will try to help too." Sakura said

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Wendy, Orihime, and Sakura. Let's go."

Then they brought Ultear to Ichigo's room. With that, the others were talking and planning what to do about their mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Plan

It's their second day at Karakura but they have already encountered casualties. To prevent the next casualties, they were planning an strategy to save the squad captains with Ichigo, Kon and Rukia. Hibiki, Shikamaru and Jellal were their brain for the plan. Will they succeed? Will their plan go smoothly as they thought? Will they avoid the traps ahead of them? Let's find out.

"Everyone, I've scan my archive and I found out the floor plan in that particular building. It seems that they will be guarding it as twice as before. They already felt our presence and it seems like they were waiting for us." Hibiki told them

"We must be twice as careful from now on. We don't know when they will attack again." Jellal said

"Whoever they are, I swear I will defeat them! I'm fired up!" Natsu said

"Calm down Natsu, they're too strong but if we work together, we can defeat them." Erza said

"I'm maybe scared but I will do my best to survive." Lucy said with scared tone

"Let's show them what Fairy Tail wizards are capable of." Gray said

"Listen! There were 12 rooms in the building and the only passage is the door behind each room. It's like a labyrinth. We must attack tomorrow or it will be too late for us to stop them and to save the captains." Hibiki said

"What do you mean by "too late"? Is there something behind it?" Naruto said

"Yeah, it seems like they were performing some dark magic and dark technique to resurrect someone."

"How did you know that? Resurrect who?" Temari asked

"I sent some surveying lacrima in the building and I heard they will resurrect somebody called Aizen and Ulquiorra."

"What? Aizen? Ulquiorra? No way! They must not be resurrected! They tried to destroy Sereitei and we had a hard battle for months with them. Thanks to Ichigo, we managed somehow." Hitsugaya said

"We must do this. All of you who can still fight, you must enter the building, me and Hibiki-san will stay at the entrance to plan who will be remained on every room base on the power level of each enemy that you will encounter." Shikamaru said

"Alright then. Natsu, Naruto, don't ever do something ridiculous, okay?" Erza said

"Yes maam!" Natsu and Naruto said together.

As they were finished talking, Kakashi gets out from Ichigo's room.

"Kakashi-san, is Ultear okay?" Erza asked

"Somehow, it was a tough fight. We never thought we would meet such powerful person."

As they were talking, Ultear suddenly gets out of the room and. .

"I will also go tomorrow." Ultear said

"No, you can't! It's dangerous! You must stay here." Jellal said

"Ul, don't push yourself. I will stay here with you." Meldy said

"I will go. I will still have to payback Byakuya for what he did. I swear I will wake him up and save him! It's all I can do. I can't just stay here and let my friends fight the enemies."

"Don't worry, as long as fairy tail mages were here, they will manage it somehow. They have passed so many trials." Jellal said

"You forgot about, the ninjas, your own, Lamia Scale and the Pegasus guys, my son." Tsunade said

"I know that. I'm sorry. Ultear, you will stay here and. ." Jellal didn't finished what he was about to say but Kakashi said something.

"It's okay Jellal-san, I will stay by her side and I swear I will protect her. I still owe her something and we swear that we will fight together." Kakashi said

"Together? How sweet. Did you developed some relationship Kakashi-sensei? Hiiiih!" Sakura said

"Shut up! It's not like that. I just promised her something but it's not what you think it is." Kakashi explained

"Alright, I will not get in way of your love." Jellal said smiling

"You too, Jellal-san? Aaaah. . Nevermind. Whatever." Kakashi said

"Come to think of it, Jellal?" Tsunade said

"What?"

"Did you already confessed to Erza? I know you like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to hide it. I can see it through your eyes."

"Stop that! (Jellal is blushing) Anyway, Kakashi-san, keep an eye on Ultear."

"Trying to run away from the topic? Go and confess before it's too late."

"It's okay, Tsunade-san. I already know it. Right, Jellal?" Erza said

"Yeah." Jellal smiled


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Seven Year Gap**

Warning: It may contain some spoilers on Fairy Tail, so if you hadn't watched FT or not updated, you better not read this and proceed to next chapter.

As we all know, the Fairy Tail members were in a frozen state for seven years in Tenroujima, so they were worrying about their current magic power level.

"Aaaah! I know that we all need money but isn't it too hard for us to do such job? I mean, for seven years, Fairy Tail is the weakest guild? Why did they send such request to us?" Lucy said

"What a pain! It may be true but don't make light of fairy tail. You're so mean." Happy said

"Lucy's somewhat right. For seven years, we haven't progress and for a job like this, we need years of training. The Key to Starry night arc is not enough for our training." Erza said

As they were talking about it, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Ino and Kakashi heard them and joined them.

"So, you were frozen for seven years? Is that even possible?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah." Erza answered

"How did that happened, Erza-san?" Naruto asked

"I could help explain it. Seven years ago, the strongest fairy tail member were sent to Tenroujima, the holy island for fairy tail members to take their S-class wizard exam but something happened and they have to stop the exam." Ultear said

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"Grimoire Heart, a dark guild attacked the island to acquire the legendary dark wizard, Zeref and they declare an all out war with Fairy Tail so they were forced to stop the exam." Meldy said

"So, how did you know about that? I mean, you're not from fairy tail, right?" Ino said

"We know because we're one of those bad guys. We have fall in the dark path. We were once a dark guild member. Not just member, but leaders and the leader among the leaders is me." Ultear explained

"And I am just a kid then, fighting Juvia. It was a tough fight, in the end, no one lose and no one has won that fight." Meldy added

"So you were enemies before? How did you became friends with them?" Kakashi asked

"It was a long story. When I was still a kid, I thought, my mother abandoned me and lived with different children, that was Gray and Lyon, so I mastered Time Ark in order for me to voyage through time and hoping that I will perfect it so that I can return back time, where I don't hate my mother yet but I was wrong. All my life, I was living in an illusion. Thanks to Gray, he made me realized that all I have done were wrong and I realized that my mother really didn't abandoned me. I have ruined many lives and two of them are Jellal and Meldy. I manipulated Jellal and let him hurt Erza and his friends then I destroyed Meldy's hometown. Right now, I'm doing what I can to help those people whose lives were ruined because of me." Ultear said

"What a lonely story it is. I never thought that you've gone through those tough times." Kakashi said

"Don't worry Ul, we also fall into darkness so you don't have to blame yourself for that. We were also weak that's why we were manipulated by the evil ones. We were all manipulated. By the way, Juvia is the one who wake me up from darkness. Her love for Gray made me realized that it's important to live for the one you love." Meldy added

"It's sad but what does it do about the frozen state for seven years of the Fairy Tail members?" Tsunade said

"About that, after we defeated Grimoire Heart's master and all members, Ultear restored Tenrou Tree, the source of our magic power and the tree that protecting us while we were staying there and preventing us from dying no matter how injured we were, and then we all thought that it's all over but Zeref accidentally summoned Acnologia." Erza said

"Acnologia? The legendary black dragon that destroyed a whole country alone? How did you survive? Zeref? The legendary black wizard?" Kakashi asked

"You sure know everything Kakashi-san, It's because we fought it but we just can't overpower it since we were just finished our business with Grimoire Heart and we were exhausted that time. We used up all of our magic power that left against it but we just can't beat it. We even have three dragon slayers but we still can't beat it. We were so desperate so we all held hands and concentrated our magic powers to Levy and Freed so that they can create runes to protect us." Gray said

"So, that rune is the reason why you were in a frozen state?" Naruto asked

"One of the reason, if it were that runes alone, we would not freeze in time." Happy said

"We saw Tenroujima sunk into the sea, we all thought it was gone forever." Meldy said

"But, we all searched for seven years for them and we noticed the abnormality of ethernano along the area where Tenroujima lays." Hibiki said

"Lately, we found out that Tenroujima still exists." Eve said

"And we informed the other fairy tail members that remained there about it so they went and searched for them, and then they found them." Ren said

"And that's the time, they knew that they were protected by the Fairy Tail's founder, Master Mavis Vermilion using one of the Fairy Tail greatest spells called Fairy Sphere with the power of their faith and bonds, the spell took effect and that's why they were frozen for seven years." Ichiya said

"That sure is tough." Naruto said

"For seven years, the remaining members were suffering the pain and other guilds were picking up a fight with them until we came back from Tenroujima." Erza said

"It's sad to think that for seven years of our absence, not just our guild became the weakest, but also our magic power didn't increase at all even after the Key to Starry Heaven affair. Thanks to Ultear-san, we have extended our usage of our magic power though it really hurts a lot." Wendy said

"Don't worry, with our number, we can defeat them." Tsunade said

"We should not underestimate them; after all we are dealing with some unknown enemy with unknown power." Jellal said

"Don't be negative, after all it would be a good training for our upcoming event, the grand magic tournament. I'm so fired up!" Natsu said with his usual smiling expression

"Yeah! We will win! We will win no matter what. We will survive this fight." Lucy said

"Come to think of it, Gray-san, you kinda look like Sasuke." Ino said

"Sasuke? Who's that?" Gray asked

"Our teammate and friend." Sakura said

"Where is he? Why is he not here?" Natsu asked

"It's a long story, he was abducted by a shinobi named Orochimaru and used him as a container for his soul." Naruto answered

"Actually he is not abducted, he just leave with his own will. I tried to stop him but I can't." Sakura added

"You also have a sad story." Lucy said

"Yes, but your experience is tougher than ours." Naruto said

"We all do have sad stories but that sad experiences made us live stronger." Jellal said

"Do I really look like Sasuke? I want to meet him." Gray said

"Yeah, you really look like him and if we manage to get him back, you can meet him." Sakura said

"Good luck with that. I hope you can get him back no matter what. He's your important friend after all." Gray said

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia said

"Ah! Since when?" Gray said

"Since we started this chapter." Happy said

"You look so hot Gray-sama." Juvia said with the usual blushing face

"Juvia-chan, do you like Gray-san?" Sakura said

"Y-yeah! I-I real-ly l-like him."

"You're so lucky Juvia, he's just around. Don't ever lose him."

"Yeah." Juvia said with her smile

"Come to think of it, Gray and Natsu is like Naruto and Sasuke, best friends." Ino said

"Huuuuh? How do think that this porn star is my best friend?" Natsu said

"Shut up flame-brain! I'm not a porn star!" Gray said

Then they fight like usual and the atmosphere became healthy.

"Yare yare! It can't be helped. Excuse my members, they're always like that. Don't mind them." Erza said

"We understand that, Naruto and Sasuke always do that before." Sakura said

"They're such a kid." Erza said

"So does you." Jellal said and smiled

"Shut up Jellal. I'm not a kid." Erza said

"Yes, you are. You're supposed to be 25 years old like me but that seven year frozen state makes you still young." Jellal said

"Wow, well, about it, Ultear said before that she made Jellal hurt you. I am curious about that. What happened then?" Tsunade asked

"About that, I manipulated Jellal and I made him think that it was Zeref who possessed him but the truth is I am the one behind it to hide the actions of Grimoire Heart from the Magic Council." Ultear said

"Oh! That's harsh." Tsunade said

"Let's forget about it and train for our battle tomorrow. All of it, is in the past now. I'm not holding grudge or anything against them. What matter is we have moved on from it and the Jellal that I know came back." Erza said

"I'm glad to hear that, Erza." Tsunade said

"You don't need to train. I will use my time ark to enhanced all of your stamina, endurance, magic power, chakra and your spiritual power." Ultear said

"I don't wanna feel the same pain but I have no choice." Lucy said

"Okay then. Everyone, assemble." Ultear said

"How does it feel Lucy-san?" Sakura asked

"Don't ask or you will probably back out."

"I see. I think it's so painful that you were crumbling right now."

Then Ultear cast the spell on everyone and everyone is screaming of pain. As they were screaming, Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara came.

"What's going on here? What's wrong with the fairy people?" Gaara asked

"I am increasing their magic power. Wanna join them?" Ultear said

"I'll pass. My power is more than enough to defeat the enemy." Gaara said

"Me too, I think it really hurts. Even Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama is screaming there." Shikamaru said

"I think I'll try it. Look at Erza, it's like nothing." Temari said

"Okay then. Get ready." Ultear then casts the spell on Temari

"Ul, isn't it too much for them?" Meldy asked

"I wonder how painful it is." Shika said

"Wanna try it via Sense Link?" Meldy joked Shika

"What's that?" Shika asked

"It's a spell that will let two persons feel what each others feel, PHYSICALLY. Pain, for example." Meldy explained

"I pass It sounds like pain." Shika said

"Now, for the final stage, it's the most painful experience for everyone, I think, physically." Ultear said

"Whaaaaat?! Final stage? Aaaaaaaah! Noooooo! Stoop! Stop! Stoooooooop!" Lucy said

"Ultear, that's enough. If you keep on doing that, you will lose energy and you will not be well enough to fight tomorrow." Jellal said

"Okay. It's enough now."

After that Erza couldn't sleep and go out for a walk. Jellal followed her.

P.S If ever you found something wrong just ignore it . . I just make some of it up.


End file.
